In medical management environment for managing blood, medical supplies, and patients, the patients are managed by recoding information about patients at a register, or blood and medical supplies are managed by attaching barcodes having basic information such as a preservation period and identification.
Such a conventional management method using a barcode can resolve inconvenience to manually write down the information of management subjects to a related register. However, since it requires a barcode reader to contact a corresponding barcode to read information thereof, a manager needs to physically move to management subjects to read information and to identify the management subjects.
Especially, since the contamination and the miss-identification of blood or medical supplies are directly related to the life of patient, management subjects with a preservation period expired, and contaminated management subject must be accurately discriminated from others. Such an identifying operation generally takes lots of efforts and a long processing time. Furthermore, when harmful samples, contaminated samples, and samples of a corresponding patient are manually identified, errors are frequently made in general. Such a management error lets the contaminated blood, environmentally sensitive medical supplies, and medical supplies with a preservation data expired to be used for other people, thereby injuring other people.
In case of managing agricultural and marine products, agricultural and marine products may become rotten and decomposed easily due to management failure. In this case, the rotten and decomposed products must be identified and processed, manually. As described above, it requires lots of efforts and takes a long processing time. Also, it may give serious problems physically and economically due to inaccurate management.
In order to overcome the shortcoming of the conventional management method using a barcode and to effectively manage products, a radio frequency identification (RFID) was introduced. The RFID allows to recognize management subjects in non-contact manner regardless of characteristics of surface or material of management subjects and environmental variation, and to exchange data related to management subject because the RFID includes a micro chip. Such a RFID was embodied as a tag to be attached to all types of subjects including human and includes a micro chip and a wireless transceiving function. The RFID is generally called as a RFID tag. The RFID tag includes unique information and allows a reader to read the stored information through a wireless link. The RFID tag was introduced to manage information about a manufacturing process, a distribution process, a storage process, and a consuming process through wireless link by cooperating with an information system connected through a satellite, a mobile communication network, and the Internet.
As described above, the conventional RFID tag simply stores information about management subjects, and manages the management subjects by reading the information thereof through a reader. However, it is impossible to easily and effectively detect decomposed blood, contaminated medical supplies, and rotten agricultural and marine products using the conventional RFID tag. That is, it is very difficult to easily and accurately detect management subjects having a predetermined condition from a large quantity of management subjects.